Because You Listened
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: 16 years ago, Brown's wife disappeared, 8 months pregnant with the couples daughter. Now, an Alison Cessario is going to Camp Rock and she looks like Brown's wife. Is she Brown's daughter? Shane thinks so. Smitchie, Natella, Jason O.C.


a/n: I know, I know, ANOTHER NEW STORY. Just get over it, kay. Good. Done. Brown is one of my favorite characters, so I just had to crack into his past, and have Jason involved in a romance at the same time. So it's Jason/ Alison. Nate/Ella and Smitchie. duh! and yes, Brooke and Amy will have some involvement, just not as much as Mandy will.

**Disclaimer: I only own: Alison, Mandy, Brooke, Ms. Calle, Dean, Maya, and Michael. All characters you recognize belong to Disney. Amy is based on my best friend, so I don't own her (And I don't want to, she's living under a rock) If you think I own Camp Rock, you obviously don't know me. Some books that might be mentioned: A Summer with Hayley and Summer at Lake Tiawaki belong to me, as they are books I'm writing.**

* * *

Shane Grey plopped down into a chair, eyeing his uncle. "Uncle Brown, do you still miss Aunt Kari?" he asked, looking at the picture of his Aunt and Uncle on their wedding day.

"Every Minute" Brown Cessario said. He and Kari had been married for 6 years. On their wedding aniversery, she'd disappeared, 8 months pregnaant with their daughter, Alison. She'd never been found, although burned remains of an infant had. But they were so chared, it was impossible to tell if it was Alison. The Cessario family had scatter the ashes in the lake. It was still one of Brown's favorite places.

"So what are you doing?" The nephew asked.

"Going over applicat- Shane, I found her"

"Kari?"

"No, Alison. Listen to this. Name. Alison Serena Cessario. Parents: Mother: Kari McAlistor-Cessario. Father. Brown Cessario deceased. the birthday matches, and the picture looks like Kari."

"Does is say anything about aunt Kari?"

"It says she's in a mental institution. Aparently, she went insane after I died"

"You're dead, Brownie?"

"Not that I know of. Shane, what do I do"

"Uncle Brown" Shane began slowly "Do I look like I would know? I'm 17, and a virgin. I have no children."

"Good point. Should I call the number"

"No, we let her in for free, I'll pay. Then, we assign her to Mitchie's cabin, and make Mitchie be in the partner cabin to mine. Then I tell her she looks my long lost aunt"

"Good idea. So you're free this summer"

"My and my crew are at your service, captn"

"Don't call me that, we're not in Pirates of the Caribean"

"Aye Aye sir!"

* * *

"Ms. Cessario," Mr. Liance barked at the brunnette girl, who was chewing gum. "Spit out the gum NOW. This is your last warning"

Alison Cessario spat it out and leaned back to her best friend Mandy Calle "Yeah, cause todays the last day of school" she smirked "and theres 3 minutes left in the school year"

Mandy smiled "Yeah, Mr. L definetely needs to loosen up. He's got, like, a stick up his ass"

"Ms. Calle, I heard that" Mr. Liance barked.

Brooke Mayons, who was sitting nex to Alison, smirked "You two are so going to get Fs in homeroom"

"That's only because we don't do anything. I told you homeroom one is the best" Mandy said "Homeroom one is all about colledge tours, so yeah, obviously in 9th grade we don't do much."

Amy To, the fourth member of the posse, rolled her eyes "Well, I learn lots"

"Amelia. That's because you're a nerd" Alison said. "Seriously, note taking on the last day of school? What have you learned in the last 15 minutes? Seriously?"

"Never to give Ali gum before Mr. Liance's class. and Ali is teachers favorite" Amy said "She's had 50 last chances. and Brooke got detention beause she rolled her eyes last week:"

"Yeah, he's like, perving on Ali" Mandy said.

"No, he's just convinced I'm Shane Grey's uncles daughter and he thinks I'll get him tickets to a concert for his daughter. I don't even know my father. Cause My mom said he died before I was even born" Alison said, slinging her pink flowery bag over her shoulder as the four of them left

"So, what are you doing this summer?" Brooke asked as they went out to the lawn.

"Reading." Amy said. She looked up at Alison, who was a little taller "Growing. Working." She looked up at Brooke, who was a lot taller then her "Growing"

"You say that every break" Brooke said "What about you two "foster sisters"? Huh, writing music again?"

"What else?" Alison said "Actually, we're going to Camp Rock"

"That's so cool. It's like THE music camp to go too if you're into that kind of stuff." Brooke said "I'll be sure to come to Final Jam with Ms. Calle"

Alison and Mandy had been over the brochures with their best friends multiple times, so they both knew about Final Jam.

"If we sign up. Oh, well, I guess you can come anyways" Alison said. "I think theres a family night at the middle of camp, we got a message saying that we can invite 10 family and friends. It's a new thing though, cause last years brochures didn't say anything about that."

"Well, We'll be sure to come. Unless Amelia would rather spend her summer taking sterioids and reading the text books for 10th grade- and doing all of the next 3 years assignments"

"I'm not that big of a nerd!"

"No, you just think Connect Three is a board game. and that Claire's is somebodie's house. and that Shane Grey is a color." Mandy said as Amy's mom pulled up to take Amy and Brooke home to their apartment building.

"Touche" Amy said, climbing into the old beat up car where her twin sisters Abigail and Annabelle were argueing. "You two are such twins"

Ms. Calle, Mandy's mom and Alison's legal gaurdian pulled up with Maya, Mandy's twin sister, and Michael, Mandy's older brother, who went to a private school for "gifted children" Mandy just said he went to a school for people who were assholes.

"So, how was school today?" Ms. Calle asked.

"It was good. Mr. Liance perved on Ali again"

"What did he do _this _time" Michael asked snottily.

"He gave her 5 last warnings"

"He thinks I'm related to Shane Grey" Alison explained, not noticing Michael give a "you poor, poor, niave little girl" look.

Ms. Calle and Michael were both aware of a small little secret. She was infact, Shane Grey's cousin. Her mother, Kari, had been forced to leave Brown Cessario, Shane's uncle before Alison been born. Kari had begged them not to tell because if Alison found out she might run off to find him and Kari's brother, James, who didn't approve of Brown, would kill Alison and Brown.

Then, Kari had gone insane and all of the money for Alison's college had gone to keeping Kari in the mental hospital. Alison didn't know it, but Kari was slowly wasting away everyday. Dominica Calle wondered if she should tell Alison, because reuniting Brown with his daughter would just help Alison. Dominica knew that Shane and Brown would take Alison in.

Little did She know, fate has a funny way out working and Alison was about to meet her father. All Dominica knew was that Camp Rock was going to change Alison's life in some big way.

* * *

a/n: So, how do you like it?


End file.
